callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
John'''Ace_Is_Reborn asked on Twitter what Soap's first name was. Community Manager Fourzertwo answered "John". "Soap" MacTavish''' is a Scottish main character in the game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as a Sergeant and serving as the team's sniper and demolitions expert, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a Captain and commanding officer of Gary Sanderson (the main playable character of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), and is considered to be the general protagonist in the Modern Warfare series. He plays a major role during the Ultranationalist crisis, a newcomer to the British SAS and part of Captain Price's Bravo Team. Players assume the role of Soap in Modern Warfare as well as others. He is present as a NPC in Modern Warfare 2, except the last three levels of the game, where the player retakes his role. Soap is the apparent field commander of Task Force 141. He is voiced by Kevin McKidd. Biography S.A.S. Career The FNG "Soap" begins his SAS career hours before the six-day global war begins. Initially, Soap started out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are usually demoted to Trooper (However, they still retain their rank and the level of pay they previously received. The rank of trooper is only given to show that all the new recruits are equal), fresh out of Selection. Whilst in the SAS's training camp in Credenhill, UK, Soap practicing for the mission Crew Expendable]] received a quick training session in weapons and techniques by a fellow SAS member Gaz, before being introduced to Captain Price and the rest of Bravo Team. After passing the C.Q.B. test (Close Quarters Battle, intended to be reminiscent of the real SAS "Killing Houses"), Soap is briefed on the mission to infiltrate and assault a cargo ship in the Bering Strait. On board the ship, they discover a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, though enemy MiGs interrupt their investigations, and Soap barely escapes with his life. In the process of escaping the doomed vessel, Soap was forced to leap for the ramp of the team's helicopter, just as it was beginning to fly away. However, he lost his grip, and mere seconds before he was bound to fall off the vehicle, was rescued by Captain Price. Nikolai's Rescue Upon completing the mission, Soap, Price and Gaz travel to the Caucasus Mountains in Russia to extract the informant who supplied them with the intelligence for the cargo ship, a man codenamed "Nikolai". Working in close conjunction with Russian government Loyalists led by Sergeant Kamarov, they successfully locate and extract Nikolai from the battle zone, though their helicopter is shot down by an Ultranationalist surface-to-air missile. Bravo Team, Nikolai and another SAS operator are forced to fight their way through enemy lines, before being provided with support from an AC-130 Spectre Gunship, call-signed "Wildfire." They are extracted by helicopters under cover of heavy air support from Wildfire. The Search For Al-Asad Soap's next mission with Bravo Team would take him to Azerbaijan, clearing through an abandoned village in search of Khaled Al-Asad. Upon locating him, Soap witnessed Al-Asad's interrogation and execution at the hands of Captain Price, learning that Imran Zakhaev had been Al-Asad's weapons supplier. The next day, it appears Soap was designated the team's support man, being equipped with both an M249 and M21 sniper rifle. He was placed in charge of covering the team's retreat with the Minigun from a downed Black Hawk (destroying several Ultranationalist Helicopters in the process) and detonating the explosive charges placed at Phase Line Bravo. Afterwards, he was the point man when the squad had to backtrack to the lower part of the village due to heavy coverage of Anti Aircraft weapons in the vicinity. Following this, Soap and the rest of Bravo Team were extracted by US Marines led by Sergeant Griggs. Chasing Zakhaev's Son MacTavish's final mission in the Russian civil war saw him infiltrating Russia as part of the joint task force of US Marines and SAS operators in order to eliminate Imran Zakhaev's nuclear capability. After grouping with US forces, Soap and his allies proceeded to enter a Ultranationalist outpost and secure it, as part of plan to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev. The following day, a convoy arrives in the outpost, led by Victor himself. Bravo Team, disguised as Russian guards, allow Victor to enter the facility, though quickly reveal their true intentions and attack his forces. During the battle that followed, Soap and Griggs provided sniper support for the rest of the team from a high tower. However, a jeep crashes into one of the legs of the tower, sending it tumbling to the ground. Stunned, Soap was unable to take down Victor before he could get away. After chasing him through a small village, and a five story building, Soap and the rest of the team corner Victor. Unwilling to betray his father's secrets, Victor commited suicide before Soap could take away his weapon. 15,000 Nukes At Stake Angered at his son's death, Zakhaev threatened to launch nuclear missiles at the East Coast of America if US and British forces did not withdraw from Russia. In order to handicap Zakhaev's nuclear threat, Soap, Price, Gaz, Griggs, and several other SAS members parachuted into the Altay Mountains in order to reach his launch facility. However, their mission was delayed by Grigg's separation and subsequent capture. After eventually locating and recovering him, Soap planted a set of C4 on a power tower, destroying the electricity supply to the facility. Following this, the team regrouped with US sniping forces before witnessing a double nuclear missile launch at Zakhaev's hands. Entering the facility, the team furiously fought against time to reach the launch control center, and eventually deactivated the missiles. However, the team was unable to prevent Zakhaev's escape, and he managed to depart the facility before anything could be done. The group then attempted to escape, with Soap provided all-around covering fire for their jeep as they made their way to the extraction site. However, Zakhaev's Mi-24 Hind damaged the bridge, forcing Soap and his companions to fight their way on foot. Fighting fiercely at the bridge in a massive penultimate battle, Soap was thrown to the ground and severely injured by an exploding oil truck. He was pulled into cover by SSgt. Griggs, moments before Griggs himself was killed. He then watched helplessly as Imran Zakhaev and his bodyguards executed Gaz and two other SAS operatives. Just as all hope seemed lost, a Loyalist Mi-28 gunship destroyed the Ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind, forcing Zakhaev and his henchmen to turn away from Soap and open fire on the helicopter. A heavily wounded Price slid Soap his M1911 pistol, which Soap used to kill Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards. Moments later, Loyalist forces flooded the scene and Kamarov came to Soap's aid, placing him onto a stretcher, assuring him that he will be alright. Soap passed out during the middle of extraction, though survived his wounds alongside Price. Field Commander of Task Force 141 in the mission Cliffhanger.]] During the next five years after the events of the civil war, MacTavish was rising in the SAS taking part in an unknown number of operations throughout the world. It was during these five years MacTavish would be promoted to Lieutenant and eventually promoted to the rank of Captain, and was also recruited into the elite Task Force 141, comprised of only the best and most experienced special operations soldiers. By 2016, MacTavish had become the task force's field commander, leading the 141's operations with Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson under his command. Recovering the ACS When the Russians get their hands on a downed US satellite, MacTavish and Sanderson are sent to infiltrate a Russian airbase to recover an ACS module within the Tian Shan mountain range in Kazakhstan. After scaling the mountain and sneaking through base, the two recover the module inside a hangar. However, they are quickly compromised by Major Petrov and his forces. In a daring escape, Roach and MacTavish fight their way out of the base and commandeer snowmobiles, leading to a thrilling chase down the mountainside to the awaiting evac team. Alejandro Rojas Shortly after the mission in Kazakhstan, MacTavish led Task Force 141 into Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, to capture Rojas, an arms dealer who had supplied the Russian terrorist Vladimir Makarov with his weapons during his assault on Zakhaev International Airport. While Soap and Ghost interrogated Rojas' right-hand man, Roach and two other task force members went into the favela in search of Rojas. The two are killed in the fighting, leaving Roach to tackle the favela by himself. Roach fights his way through, eventually linking up with MacTavish and Ghost, whom have just captured Rojas. However, they only managed to learn from Rojas is that Makarov has a strong hatred for Prisoner 627 in a Russian gulag. Due to the surprise invasion of the United States, the airspace around Brazil is locked down, leaving the task force stranded in the middle of enemy territory. In order to escape, MacTavish calls in Nikolai, whom Soap had saved during the events of the Second Russian Civil War. Surrounded by militia, the task force fights its way to a market, where Nikolai was supposed to pick them up in a helicopter. However, due to the fire from the militia he is forced to the secondary extraction point. During the escape, Roach is nearly left behind when he falls off a rooftop. However, he makes his way back to the top, militia in tow, and makes it aboard the helicopter. Counterstrike in Russia in The Gulag.]] Shortly after being extracted from South America, the Navy SEALs and Task Force 141 initiated a two-stage operation. The first stage being to secure a modified oil platform in order to disable SAM sites on the platform, and the second phase to infiltrate the prison itself. After infiltrating the prison, MacTavish led his troops through the Russian gulag, and eventually reach Prisoner 627, who turns out to be none other than Captain Price. Although Price is at first hostile towards Roach, he rejoins after recognizing Soap, and the squad manages to extract (via SPIE rig) from the area. During this time, MacTavish returns Price's M1911 pistol he used to kill Imran Zakhaev five years earlier. The Contingency from Rio De Janeiro.]] The task force then headed into Petropavlovsk, Russia, seemingly on a mission to destroy a submarine. During the course of the mission, MacTavish facilitated Price's infiltration inside a submarine by providing Predator drone support. However, in a sudden twist of events, Price used the submarine to launch a nuclear missile, using it as an EMP to hinder the Russian's attack on America. Shepherd's True Motives After the events of the nuclear launch, Task Force 141 was split up to investigate two locations, with Price and MacTavish investigating an arms deal in Afghanistan, while Ghost and Roach and the bulk of the task force investigate one of Makarov's safehouses in Russia. Price and MacTavish are attacked by Shepherd's men and attempt to warn Ghost and Sanderson, only to be late in the process. Soap and Price manage to escape the arms deal with the help of Nikolai while getting some intelligence from Makarov, focusing on killing Shepherd. Retribution .]] The duo then pursue Shepherd through Afghanistan, fighting through Shepherd's Shadow Company and into Site Hotel Bravo. They then prevent Shepherd's escape by shooting down the general's Pave Low where they eventually corner him and attempt to kill him. However, as MacTavish attempts to stab Shepherd, the latter disarms Soap, knocks him to the ground and impales him with a knife. Before Shepherd could execute MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd and engages him in a long hand-to-hand fight, with Shepherd eventually gaining the upper hand. However Soap, now awake, takes the knife out of his chest, and throws it at Shepherd, killing the treacherous general. Price then comes to Soap's aid and the two are evacuated by Nikolai, who arrives in a MH-6 Little Bird. During the course of Shepherd's betrayal, Soap and Price were labeled as international fugitives, and were on the run following their victory over Shepherd. Quotes Statue *Captain "Soap" MacTavish ultra-premium ARTFX Statue sculpted by Kotobukiya. *1/6-scale, 12" tall if standing upright. *Depicts Modern Warfare veteran Cpt. "Soap" MacTavish of Task Force 141. *Equipped with custom snow camouflage and weaponry as seen in "Cliffhanger" mission from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *3 sets of interchangeable weapons and arms, including: Dual ice-climbing pickaxes, Dual .45 caliber pistols, M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle. *Environmental ice base stores alternate weapons when not in use. Trivia *Soap seems to be a designated marksman, as he starts with a long range weapon at least once during every operation. The only exceptions are during "Crew Expendable", as a sniper rifle would be impossible for such a setting, during Safehouse even though a sniper rifle would have been very valuable here, but an M21 comes out of nowhere for "Heat", and during the events of Act Three, as an American Sniper Team is already covering the squad. *Although it is widely accepted that Soap has the highest kill count, it could be argued that Sgt. James Doyle has a higher kill count. *Soap also seems to be an explosives specialist, often using C4 (sometimes claymores) to surprise or ambush enemy forces. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, he uses a variety of explosives (mostly C4) in Blackout, Heat, Ultimatum, All In, and No Fighting in the War Room. In Modern Warfare 2's Cliffhanger and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, he tells Roach/his team to set up C4's for "Plan B". *In the E3 2007 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare demo, where they showed the audience some clips of "Hunted", you can see Soap's hands. From this footage it was possible to identify that he was Caucasian, although he had dirt on his hands. *Soap's face in "Cliffhanger" looks much different than his face in all other missions. This is due to the fact that he is unshaven and is concealing his mohawk with a beanie and his beard was frosted up. He likely would have stopped shaving when he began preparation for a mission in such frigid conditions, to protect his face from the cold. *Soap is referred to as the F.N.G. in the level of the same name. This is a military slang for "Fucking New Guy". * Soap bears a strong resemblance to Keith from Call of Duty 3. Both are in the SAS, both are Scottish, both are always watching out for the safety of the person leading their squad, and both rescued their commanders from captivity. *Soap is the second highest-ranking playable character in the Call of Duty series, with the first being Major Badanov from Call of Duty: Finest Hour. *In the endings of both Modern Warfare titles he and Price are hurt and carried to safety by Russians in Helicopters (Kamarov and Nikolai). *Soap has killed two high profile enemies; (Imran Zakhaev and Shepherd), something few playable characters have done in the Call of Duty series. Ironically, he killed both of these men laying down, Zakhaev with a pistol, and Shepherd with a knife. *Soap takes a more mature role as leader than Captain Price. He only swears on one occasion when he loses sight of Alejandro Rojas and gets pinned down by militia, he doesn't make as many jokes, and even disciplines his second in command, Ghost, for making a comment about Americans which may annoy some American task force members. *Soap's first name is John, as seen during the 2007 E3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare gameplay. However, during the SAS mission briefings in the actual game, his nickname is only shown. However, on Twitter, Robert Bowling confirmed his name was John. *Soap's rendering in Modern Warfare 2 may have been based off Navy SEAL Kelly Lake, a character from the film Tears of the Sun, and he also resembles Joseph Turok, along with Sev from Killzone. *Soap is the second playable character to be involved in a sequel, as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 he returns as an NPC and playable character. The first returning character was James Doyle, who also came back as a playable character. *There is a scar above his left eye, which he likely received from the events of "Game Over". *In the mission "S.S.D.D.", one of the U.S. soldiers refers to Soap as "a guy with a mohawk", who "spoke with some funny accent", "British maybe", which is correct as Soap is Scottish (Scotland is part of the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland"). *A conversation by two soldiers in S.S.D.D. regarding the performance of "Deltas" in "The Pit" (obstacle course) can be heard. The man with the "freaky mask", referring to Ghost, and "that mohawk guy", (Soap), had beaten the course in 18 seconds, a feat which made the actual Delta members look like they were moving in slow motion by comparison. They were so amazed that they thought Ghost and Soap must have been something far better than Deltas. Soap also apparently "bitch slapped" the other soldiers on base, (which likely means he made the others guys look pathetic in comparison). *Soap is one of only six playable characters to have his face revealed (the others being Captain Price and the Nazi Zombie characters). *A sculpted head of MacTavish is available with the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition. *After finding Price, Price greets him as Soap. This confuses the members of Soap's team, meaning that Soap never told them his nickname and they simply call him Captain MacTavish. Worm even asks "Who's Soap?" *In Modern Warfare 2, he is referred to as "Captain MacTavish" until "Contingency", where the subtitles refer to him as his nickname: "Soap". *Both John "Soap" MacTavish and Dimitri Petrenko are somewhat similar as they both worked with the commanding officers, cheated death, and have an important role in their respected game. *If the player takes awhile to capture Rojas, the player will hear Soap say, "Shit" whenever Ghost gives him a visual of Rojas. *In Modern Warfare 2, whenever a C4 needs to be setup, Soap always refers to it as "Plan B". *It is odd how Soap became Captain from Sergeant (Trooper) in the five year space between games, when Price was a Lieutenant and became a Captain sometime in the 15 years since Zakhaev's attempted assassination (though Price may have stayed a Captain for some personal reason of his own). He either could have quickly risen up the ranks, or he could have later gone through officer training. *"The Gulag" is the last mission he is seen in person. From "Contingency" on, he is only heard on comms and is played from "The Enemy of My Enemy". *It seems Soap is about to give up hope and on life as he stares at Price's apparently unmoving body, as the screen begins to darken, then suddenly lights back up once Price begins to cough. Though it is probable it was just Infinity Ward trying to tease the player that they were going to make another ending where the fate of Soap and Price are unknown as it was in COD4, only to show their survival more convincingly this time. *When Soap finds Captain Price in "The Gulag", he says "This belongs to you, sir" and hands a M1911 to Captain Price. This is the same gun Price slid to him to kill Zakhaev. *Soap is the only NPC to acknowledge when the player dies in combat. He usually alerts the team that "Roach is down!" though sometimes he will simply shout "Roach!". However, this only takes place in the mission The Gulag. *Soap yells "Oi! Numpty, watch your fire" if the player shoots him. *In "Endgame", before the player throws the knife at Shepherd, if he/she waits a moment before throwing the knife, the player can hear Soap quietly mutter "Shepherd", albeit not in his voice. He most likely does this to get Shepherd's attention and get a clear shot on him. He is one of the few playable characters in the series to talk during gameplay (the others being the Nazi Zombie characters, the AC-130 TV Operator, Private Allen, and Private Nichols). *In the "Museum", it takes two knife stabs to kill Soap. *In the Modern Warfare 2 E3 2009 Preview, Soap had an English accent, but Infinity Ward soon changed this. *Soap, along with Price and Allen are the only members in the Task Force 141 who go by rank while everyone else goes by a callsign. *The Soap statue is 12 inches tall and 1/6 size, meaning Soap is six feet tall. *It’s possible Soap has always had his mohawk, even during the events of Call of Duty 4, this can be speculated when SSgt. Griggs remarks to Soap “You look nothing like a Russian”, possibly noting Soap's mohawk which would best be suited in a Western Military, mainly U.S.. *How Soap quotes "Dogs...I hate dogs" is a reference to Indiana Jones where he says "Snakes...I hate snakes". *If you notice that when you are limping to Shepherd in Endgame you can notice that part of it is located in Rust which is the smallest online/split-screen multiplayer map in Modern Warfare 2. *It is well known that Soap is probably the most popular character in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 alongside Price. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:British Category:Modern Warfare Series